


They’ll Know His Name

by FalseArtist



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Carrie! AU, Dadzawa is here too, Death, F/M, Here are some warnings, Implied/referenced noncon, Inko is dead, M/M, Yeah I’d boo me too, sucide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-25 03:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseArtist/pseuds/FalseArtist
Summary: -Based on the book ‘Carrie’ by Stephen King-Izuku Midoriya can’t let go of everything the world did to him.Similarly, the world can’t let go of what Izuku did to Yueii High. Especially Uraraka Ochako, who remembers the screams of her friends.





	They’ll Know His Name

**Author's Note:**

> Carrie AU because why not.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction. ‘Carrie’ is my favorite book, one of my favorite movies, and one of my favorite musicals. Couldn’t help but think of Izuku during that scene in the office where she screams, “THAT’S NOT MY NAME!”

In almost every memory he has of his mother, she was crying. Izuku knows that although she loves him very much, she was never truly happy. Even as a child, he noticed the little things. How she would flinch at Hisashi’s touch. How passive and shy she was towards her husband. How she would cry and scream over the phone as she talked to Mitsuki Bakugo. How happy she sounded in her suicide note.

 

Oops, he didn’t mean to remember the last one.

 

Hisashi tells him that Inko was the most broken thing he ever laid his eyes on. “Izuku, my boy, that woman wasn’t right in the head. She was always scared,” he told him once. 

 

“What was she scared of, daddy?” Izuku asked. His father couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“ _ Who _ , Izuku. Who was my wife scared of is the real question?”

 

Hisashi’s bad mouthing doesn’t contrast well with the things his neighbors say; apparently she was a kind, peaceful, supportive woman. It was when Hisashi came into the picture that her mental health started to decline. 

 

Even with all the evidence pointing at his father, Izuku sometimes feels like his mother’s death is his fault. She used to look at him with a terrible fear in her eyes, like her son was a reminder of all the bad things that happened to her. But then he remembers how his old man treats him and the words that Inko left him.

 

_ “Izuku, baby, I love you so much. I will always love you, no matter where I am. I can’t wait to see you up here. Take your time, my child. You deserve to be the happiest soul alive. As for your father, I hope he burns in Hell.” _

 

After that, he realizes that yes, Hisashi Midoriya should die a million deaths.

 

Unfortunately for his mother, Izuku isn’t what she wants him to be. In fact, he’s absolutely miserable. The only good thing about his life is that he has a house and an education, and even then, people found a way to ruin those things.

 

At his school, he’s constantly bullied because “he’s a freak.” It started in third grade, during an activity in art class. The assignment was to paint your favorite person. Since Izuku didn’t have any friends, and his dad wasn’t exactly the nicest man alive, he decided to paint his mom. The painting was messy and unclear, but to little Izuku, it was a masterpiece. He could imagine his mom looking down on him with a smile.  _ Oh Izuku, I’m so proud!  _

 

He was happy with his work until Hanta Sero bumped his elbow into his water cup and spilled it onto Izuku’s painting. “Sorry,” he said sadly, “it was really pretty…” Sero was a nice boy, but he just ruined a picture that Izuku made for the the only person that loved him. With that person’s death, him having no friends, and his dad abusing him, it was enough to make him cry in front of everyone.

 

The teacher noticed Izuku making a scene and walked over. “Oh Izuku...it’s ok, you’ll get an A+ on this one. How does that-“

 

“Mommy won’t be proud of me then!” he screeched as he threw his water cup towards the wall. It was intolerable, but normal for the children to throw things during their tantrum. The teacher would’ve sent him to the guidance counselor like any other person if she wasn’t so shocked by what happened.

 

Izuku never laid his hands on that cup. In fact, everyone saw that cup float on its own and ram into the wall behind Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. The teacher walked over to the area with shaky hands and cleaned up the mess. “Bakugo, please take Izuku to the nurse’s office.” 

 

“No way! I don’t want that weirdo near me!” he yelled. The kids around him nodded in agreement. Some moved away from Izuku, but no one actually did anything to him. That was just when he became infamous for being different.

 

The bullying truly started once his peers realized that Izuku couldn’t use his power willingly. Now that they knew they were safe, they picked on Izuku as much as they could. To this day, they haven’t put aside their childish ways.

 

But the physical beatdowns and pranks are nothing compared to the terror that is Hisashi Midoriya. Unlike the kids at school, Izuku is mortified by his dad. When he was called a stupid name, he could feel hurt for five seconds and continue with his day. When his dad found out about a mistake he made, he would cry and scream, begging him to let him out of the basement.

 

The basement is the worst part of the house. Not only is it dark, cramped and scary, but it is also the place where they found Inko’s body. Because Hisashi knew how much his son  _ hated _ the basement, he would lock Izuku in there for days without any food or water.

 

_ Mommy I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry ma, I love you. _

 

On days Hisashi was feeling merciful, he would punish Izuku by making him kneel on rice for an hour. It hurt like Hell, but he would take that over the basement any day. Hisashi also likes to manipulate his son by threatening to harm himself if he didn’t do what Hisashi wanted.

 

No matter what punishment his father has in store, all of them end the same way. Izuku will be crying hysterically while his father hugs him tight and says, “It’s ok, I’ll always love you.”

 

_ Only mama loves me you liar. _

 

He will never say that out loud, no matter how true it is. He just hugs his father back and says, “I love you too,” in between sobs and hiccups.

 

Izuku is a passive person, just like his mother. But a small, sinister part of him wants to get revenge on those who wronged him. If someone bullied him at school, or if his father locked him in the basement, he would think to himself,  _ I hope you die _ . Then, he would tell himself to stop saying such things, that he didn’t  _ really  _ think that.

 

What he does acknowledge is that just like everyone hates him, he hates everyone.

* * *

 

“So you’re telling us that you all picked on Izuku Midoriya?” Ochako Uraraka sends a dirty look towards the detectives. She’s sick and tired of being asked the same questions. The story was unbelievable, sure, but every survivor would tell you the exact same thing.

 

“For the one millionth time,  _ yes _ ,” she answers bitterly, “Some people didn’t target him as much, some people picked on him everyday, some people worked behind the scenes and kept anyone from approaching him, and some people just watched everything. He didn’t have any friends.” Her strait jacket is getting tighter by the second. She just wants to get out of here at this point.

 

“Which category were you in?”

 

Ochako thinks about it for a while. Considering the gym class incident, and a small amount of pranks, she decides, “I bullied him, but not as much as people like Monoma Neito. How many times are you going to ask me the same damn thing?”

 

One of the detectives slams their notebook onto the table. “Until it all makes sense. You’re telling me some scrawny kid managed to commit a mass murder in the most unnatural way possible? I hate to break it to you Miss Uraraka, but there’s a reason you’re residing in an asylum.” The other detective puts his hand on the man’s arm.

 

“Hey, keep it professional,” he whispers. He looks at Ochako and smiles, “I’m sorry honey, I know this is getting tiring. But please work with us. We have to understand the situation at its best.”

 

Somehow, his friendly attitude sets Ochako off more than the first comment. “ _ Understand _ , huh? You want something to  _ understand _ ? Fine, I’ll give it to you! We were kids you idiots, that’s what you need to understand!” she yells at them. Suddenly, she remembers the friendly, happy faces. Images of Eijiro, Mina, Momo, and everyone else having a good time flash through her mind. Most of them were terrible to Izuku, but they were good people outside of that. She doesn’t realize it, but she’s crying as she remembers everything.

 

“We were kids…”

 

The detectives share a sad look. The one that snapped before let’s out a sigh. “Alright Miss Uraraka, I apologize for my unprofessional attitude. Let’s start from the beginning.”

 

She doesn’t want to live through it again. She knows that she’ll never forgot her friends and their once smiling faces. But senior prom was a lot more powerful than her childhood friends being alive and well.

 

Ochako takes a deep breath and prepares herself.

 

_ Izuku, Izuku, Izuku, Izuku, Izuku, Izuku, Izuku, Izuku, Izuku. _

 

“Like I’ve said before, no one liked Midoriya. We all thought he was a freak.”

 

_ Monoma, Monoma, Monoma, Monoma, Monoma, Monoma, Monoma, Monoma, Monoma. _

 

“Neito picked on him the most. He was the one who started the gym thing. I know that he was the person who played the prank on Midoriya. No one else would be that cruel.”

 

_ Ei-chan, Ei-chan, Ei-chan, Ei-chan, Ei-chan, Ei-chan, Ei-chan, Ei-chan, Ei-chan. _

 

“Eijiro-kun was my boyfriend. I asked him to take Midoriya to the prom.”

 

_ The black prom. _

 

“And….the prom….It was supposed to be our night. But now..” She looks up at them.

 

“All I can remember is the school burning with my friends inside.”


End file.
